


纸醉金迷（二）

by candytaotao



Category: 89 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 宥希哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candytaotao/pseuds/candytaotao
Summary: 89/98
Relationships: 豆奶
Kudos: 1





	纸醉金迷（二）

纸醉金迷（二）  
我觉得自己搞逆了好像 精神攻算攻吗？（太难了）

（二）

我用力掐着身下那双雪白的双腿，折成我心仪的角度，那触感像母亲喜欢绸缎，柔软又光滑，我忍不住手指用力掐了下去，雪白的皮肤上留下红紫的印记，身下的人发出痛苦的呻吟，我扯住她的头发勒令她闭嘴，用力埋了进去，我闭上眼睛，眼前出现的是陈宥维那双眼含秋水的眼睛，他正躺在我的身下，用紧致控制着我，用他那读着泰戈尔的双唇呻吟痛呼，糟糕，只靠幻想，我就已经快要到了，我加快速度，身下的人小声的低喘求饶，手指扯着床单，修长细白的手指因为用力泛着一丝粉红，我喘息着轻吻粉红的指尖，就像在吻陈宥维那双修长的手，如果是那双手为我服务....那一定很美妙.....嘶，头皮忽然一阵发麻，我抽身躺到了一边。

训练有素的妓X女开始为我按摩，熟练的为我点烟，回北京之后我已经许久没有这么放纵了，可今晚我必须放肆，老鸨让我挑人的时候，我扫了一眼眼前站的一整排女人，选了个子最高最瘦的一个，还让她撩起裙子给我看腿，站直的时候我才发现，确实很高，只比我矮小半头，很好，这样扁平高挑的身材才像他。我吸着烟，看女人赤裸着为我倒茶，居然产生了幻觉，变成了陈宥维的脸，竟然对我笑了。我伸手捏住眼前人的下巴，把人扯到面前，“你会喜欢我的，总有一天我让你干什么你就会干什么。”我眼前陈宥维的脸竟然开始挣扎小声喊痛，挣扎着要摆脱我的手，我用力扯住他的头发，忽然意识到抓了满手的长发，不是他，是和我春宵一度的妓X女，我放开了手。

为了和陈宥维能有深入的交往，我主动联系了俊杰，并告诉他，诗社在那个小房间里办未免太不体面了，不如以后都来我的住所，俊杰有些惊讶，说你不是一直都不喜欢读诗？怎么忽然有了兴趣，而且来我家父亲在会不会不方便？

这个傻俊杰，我怎么可能让他来那个家！当然是来我自己的房子。俊杰看我对读诗活动热情大增似乎很惊喜，开始絮絮叨叨给我讲诗社的历史以及还有哪些有名的是人参加，我嘱咐俊杰下次读诗一定要叫陈宥维来，俊杰有些不解，问我怎么对陈老师特别在意？我谎话张口就来，告诉他陈老师上次的分享令我受益匪浅，回来都忍不住开始读诗了，看来中文系的老师确实不一样，务必要请他一起来。

“可是陈老师昨天刚跟我说他最近恐怕不能参加诗社的活动，我问他为什么，他只说是期末考试快到了，课程紧，要先顾忌工作。所以昶希，他最近搞不好不能参加诗社的活动了。”

“第一次在我家做诗社活动怎么能人不齐呢？你是不是不给我面子？当初是谁每天都跑来让我加入诗社的，我不管，这次他必须来，你帮我想办法。”我脾气有些上来了，如果不是为了陈宥维我搞什么破诗社啊，谁懂他们说的都是什么。

冯俊杰被我缠的没办法，只好应了，说他一定尽量想办法请陈老师来。

读诗会当天，我终于看到了陈宥维，他穿着一件驼色呢绒大衣，灰色的围巾，脸因为天气太冷有些发白，看见我收起了对其他人的笑容，礼貌的打了声招呼。我从头到脚打量他，脚踝好细，我大概一只手就能握住，等我再抬起头看他的脸，发现他正看着我，表情有些不悦，他大概是看到我用目光从头到脚猥亵他了。哎，为什么他生气的样子这么美，好想摸摸他的脸。

我端着酒杯走到他面前，旁边的人看到房子的主人来了，都识趣的退到一边。

“陈老师，上次书落在了我的车上，正想找机会还给你，你看巧不巧，读诗会竟然又见到你了。”我往前迈了一步凑到他耳边小声说，“书一直在我的枕边，”说完对他笑笑。

陈宥维难忍嫌弃的看了我一眼，“早该还我了，”

“本来那天晚上就可以还你的。”

“你！！！”

“你要是那晚追着我的车跑，可能我就立刻还你了，我心很软的。”我对陈宥维眨眨眼睛。

陈宥维再次被我惹毛，转过头去不再跟我说话，我厚着脸皮又凑了过去，他侧了侧身拉开和我的距离，“要书的话就来我房间拿吧。”说完我走到一边，其他诗社的成员看我落了单立刻围了上来。

大家开始围坐在一起分享心得读诗体会了，我借口上了楼，去把那本泰戈尔诗集拿过来还给陈宥维，临上楼我看了他一眼，他感受到我的目光回看了我一样，又迅速的低下了眼睛，一丝隐隐的羞怯，我竟有种在偷情的快感。

我没有说谎，书真的在我床上，压在我的枕头下，我拿起书翻开，轻轻嗅着淡淡的墨香，字真好看，就像人一样。一直涂着指甲油的手按在了书页上，抬头的瞬间我愣住，她怎么来了？刚才在楼下我都没注意到。我一点都记不起她的名字了，只记得似乎是舞厅里认识的，然后就是酒醒之后躺在我身边，我问过她名字吗？好像问过？

“何少爷这是不记得我了？那晚之后我一直想着什么时候还能再见，想不到何少爷竟然喜欢读诗这么风雅的事。”女人涂的鲜红的嘴唇唇角微微上扬，对我笑笑。

出于礼貌，我只能回以微笑，总不能跟她说我真的不记得了吧。

“身体肯定会记得，”话音一落，她搂住我的脖子，还没等我反应过来推她，她嘴唇已经贴了上来，湿软的触感，一股香气逼近，冲的我脑子发蒙，等她伸手解下我的腰带的时候，我终于清醒了过来，伸手把她推远，正要开口，却看到陈宥维站在门口，冷冷的看着我。

我看着陈宥维的脸想张口解释，但又不知道他看到了多少，“何少爷，我来拿我的书，”

我有些慌张的找那本诗集，它竟然落在了床边的地上，我蹲下身捡起书，拍了拍上面的灰尘，走到陈宥维身边，咽了咽口水酝酿要说点什么，他一把接过书，转身要走，我立刻伸手拉住他的胳膊，那女人似乎察觉到了气氛不对，理了理被扯乱的衣服离开我的房间下楼去了。

“请你放手。”听到陈宥维的话我才发现自己手正紧紧的扯着他的袖子，压出了两道折痕。

“你听我说，是她自己贴上来的，我都不认识她，”哎，我被自己的笨嘴拙舌气到，这说的都是什么，不认识还能搂在一起亲吻.....

陈宥维无所谓的看了我一眼，“无意打扰你的好事，借过。”

我扯着他的袖子不松手，“我真的跟她没关系，你听我解释，我...”

陈宥维用力把手抽了回去，拍拍衣服上的褶皱，“有没有关系也不需要向我解释，只不过楼下在谈学论道，你不该这么做，有辱斯文，”他看着我的脸然后别过头去说，然后从口袋里抽出一条手绢递给我，“擦擦你嘴上的口红吧。”

我边擦边跟在他的身后，“等我洗干净还你，”我指着手绢说。

“不必了，扔了吧。”

我抢到他前面拦住，“你在生气？”

“我有什么好生气的，”他冷笑一声。

“你嫉妒了，你看到我追求你同时还和别人交往，所以你生气了。”

我也不知道自己怎么能理直气壮的说出这么厚脸皮的话来，他可能也是被我的厚脸皮惊到，认真看了我三秒，“你以为谁都要喜欢你吗？就凭你这男女荤素不忌的糜烂态度？”说着绕开我要下楼。

我一把扯住他的手，“你冤枉我了，我没有男女不忌，男的就你一个。”

我的声音很大，楼下的人听到我的话安静了下来，都抬头看着楼上的我的陈宥维，陈宥维到底是要面子的人，看到众人的态度，他默默用力要抽回手，脸上还要维持礼貌的表情，咬着牙用只有我们两个能听到的声音小声说“给你放手，男女都跟我无关，我对你没兴趣。”

“可我有兴趣”，我故意大声回他。

“我仰慕陈老师的才华，沉迷于陈老师的丰彩，这无关男女，也心动不由心。”

我的话说完整个房间里鸦雀无声，大家似乎都被我的话吓到，没人再继续交谈，陈宥维大概被我当众表白面子上挂不住了，用力挣开我的手一路跑下楼推门离开了。只剩下我一个人站在楼梯上。

后来怎么样我记不清了，还是俊杰把诗社的人安排好一个个离开的。人都走了，俊杰走到楼梯上坐到我身边，拿起我脚边的酒瓶仰头喝了一口。

“何昶希，我早该知道你有猫腻，怎么忽然就要把读诗会办到你家里来了，还非要陈老师参加，我还真的以为你对读诗有兴趣了！”

“他怎么就不喜欢我呢？我很差吗？”我结果酒瓶灌了几口。

“昶希，你怎么这么傻，喜欢你也不能这么说，陈老师是含蓄的人，而且今天这么多人在，好多是他的同僚要么就是圈内的文人，你让他以后怎么面对这些人？何况，你才见他第二面，怎么就喜欢了。”

“喜欢只要看一眼就知道了，”我出神的望着前方。

那天之后，我又回到了黑白颠倒的生活中，俊杰也没再提来我家办诗社的事，他知道了我的用心，估计也不会再由着我胡闹，而我，也没有再参加过诗社的活动，我想陈宥维度那个态度了，想是不会接受我了，既然没可能，那就尽量避免看到那张俏脸吧，况且他大概也不想看到我。

俊杰再次上门我有些意外，没等我开口，他从包里掏出一本书递给我，“陈老师让给你的。”我一看那不是陈宥维那本泰戈尔诗集吗？我翻开一看了一眼，忽然明白了过来，上次那本拿错了，这本是我照着他那本买的，还把里面的情诗标注出来再旁边配上了我对他想说的情话，我怎么会忘了？那天他拿走了那本，剩下的那本我就再也没翻过，这些天看来他把我对他的花痴幻想都看完了。我第一次有种羞耻心涌上心头的感觉。“你看了吗？”我试探的问俊杰。

他满脸疑问的摇摇头。“陈老师今早送来给我的，说那天书拿错了，这本是你的，让我帮忙还给你。”

“没了？”

“哦对了。”俊杰扶了扶鼻梁上的框镜，“上次读诗会陈老师还问你怎么没来，”

“昶希，”俊杰推推我，“你有听我说话吗？”

我忍不住笑了，“有，下次读诗会叫我一起去。”

“刚才那一阙词，有没有同学有不懂的地方需要解释？”

“好，这位举手的...同学”，陈宥维顺着举起的手看到脸的时候愣住，何昶希对他笑笑站了起来，“老师，您今天讲的这首江城子怎么跟我过去读过的那首完全不同呢？”话一出口，其他的学生都笑了。

陈宥维却认真的看着何昶希问，“那你读的是哪一首呢？”

“十年生死两茫茫，不思量.....”何昶希看着陈宥维背诵了整首词。

“江城子是词牌名，大文豪苏轼写过五首江城子，你读的这首，是他为悼念过世的妻子所作。”

“老师，你有为你的爱人写过诗吗？”何昶希话一出口，班里的学生炸开了锅，起哄的声音立刻盖过了何昶希的声音。

陈宥维脸红的站在讲台上，待冷静下来，淡淡的回了一句，没有。

tbc


End file.
